


After the Storm

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always been understood between them, but it's the first time he's actually said it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ April 14, 2012.

  
Fay lifts up the heavy cloak and drapes it over Kurogane’s shoulders, smoothing it out before hooking it up. Kurogane frowns, blushing, but accepts the help. It’s too difficult to dress with only one arm sometimes and Fay certainly doesn’t complain about dressing him. They aren’t sure yet when or if they’ll land in Piffle or a world like it and be able to get him a new arm, so in the meantime he’s adjusting to having only one.   
  
Fay is silent as he smoothes out the folds of his cloak, and even adjusts the collar to the coat underneath. His mind is elsewhere, though, heavy with thought.   
  
“It might be cold in the next world,” he says, cheerful, studying the stitches in Kurogane’s clothing and not looking up at him.   
  
Kurogane frowns. “Hey.”  
  
“Hm?” Fay asks, smiling.  
  
“What is it?” Kurogane asks, because, as always, he can tell when there’s something on Fay’s mind. Fay sighs out, not a frustrated sound but more of a resigned one.   
  
His fingers linger on the front of Kurogane’s chest, touching at the soft layers of fabric. He debates shrugging it off, taking a step back. It isn’t as if things aren’t perfectly understood between the two of them—it isn’t as if things need to be said. Even so. He flattens his hands against Kurogane’s chest, resting them there.   
  
He doesn’t look up when he says, “… I love you, you know.”   
  
Kurogane stills beneath his hands, and when Fay glances up at him, Kurogane is looking away, face bright red. “It’s—it’s not like you gotta say it,” he mutters. “I know.”   
  
Fay’s smile is a touch more genuine and he laughs, maybe a little awkwardly. “I guess.”   
  
“Hn,” Kurogane grunts, still not looking at him. Fay thinks his blushing is cute, but he’s always thought that. Kurogane shifts a little, then mumbles, “Me too.”   
  
“If I don’t have say it, then certainly Kuro-sama doesn’t have to say it, either,” Fay says with a laugh. He closes his eyes and slides his hands up, wrapping them around the back of his neck. He says, softly, happily, “I know.”   
  
Kurogane glances back at him then, still blushing, but face relaxing a little bit. It’s strange, for something they’d both always known to be out in the open now. But it’s okay. Especially when, after a moment, Kurogane smiles back.


End file.
